It all works out
by Manas Doll
Summary: Hiro spent the night with Shuichi, but in the morning everything crashes down. Will Shuichi be able to fix what has been broken? R&R! rated for a make-out scene!
1. the morning after

A/N: My friend wrote this first chapter, I will write the second chapter. If you don't like the first one, please review it, and read the second, since they're by different writers with different writing styles, different strengths and different weaknesses.

This will be posted on her account as well, but under the title of her part of the story, with a different summary.

Now I'll shut up and type her part of the story.

Chapter one; Mel-Chans' work.

Shuichi was sprawled causally on his bed, bare-chested, his blanket up to his waist.

I sat on the edge of the bed, staring over at him. A feeling of quilt was tugging at my heart.

I gazed out the window and sighed heavily.

"Hiroshi?" Yawned Shuichi.

I turned to face him.

His pink hair shone in the light, bringing out his boyish features. He grinded the sleep out of his eyes with his balled up fists.

"Hai, Shu-Chan?" I replied.

He smiled broadly.

"I love the way you call me Shu-Chan, Hiro!" He cried, biting down on his lower lip.

I gave him what I could manage of a smile and got up.

I sat down beside him as he snuggled up to my arm. He looked up at me, his eyes shining with an impish glint.

I leaned my head and kissed him deeply.

He reached out and put his hand on my bare thigh sending tingles up to my heart.

"Hiro I love you." He mumbled as he kissed me more deeply.

I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair as I moved closer to him.

I let my lips trail from his lips and brushed them against his ear.

"Shuichi, I want us to be together. You and me. It just feels so right." I whispered slowly into his ear. I ran my hand down his chest.

"Hiro!" He cried slowly.

I ran my tongue down his cheek and my hand traced his stomach.

He lifted his hand and ran his fingers down my cheek as I began to kiss him again. I let my tongue touch the tips of his teeth.

"Hiro, But what if Yuki..." he mumbled breaking away from my embrace.

My heart felt like it had been torn in half.

I fell silent and crawled out from under Shuichis' navy blue comforter.

I pulled on my jeans and fastened my belt buckle. I scooped up my casual white Tee shirt and pulled it over my shoulders. I slipped on my white tennis shoes and headed for the door, as I grabbed my black leather jacket. Off the back of a chair I had sat it on the night before.

"Hiro, don't..." pouted Shuichi. "I just didn't," he mumbled.

I reached for the doorknob and looked back at him with a look of utter misery in my eyes.

"All I asked for was your love Shuichi." But you belong to another. I should have known better." I sighed staring at my feet.

"You belong to Yuki. I shouldn't have even come." I muttered before walking out the door.

Na no da! First chapter has been typed; the second is just a click away. All you must do is review this first, since it is my _friends'_ work. This chapter is hers'.

The next chapter will be solely my work. It will be Shuichi point of review, please give it a separate review!


	2. working it out

A/N This chapter is my work. It's Shuichi point of view. Will this be part of my 'sad little person' collection, or shall it be a sappy happy happy one with a fairy tale ending? I already know. I just won't tell you.

La li ho!

I sat motionless staring at the spot where Hiro had just stood. Tears streaked my face and I felt like I needed to break something into a million pieces. Why had Hiro over reacted so much?

Sullenly I pulled myself from the bed and lazily pulled on my favorite leather pants, then my orange leather sweater over it. It was only eight am and already I felt unimaginably depressed.

Out of despair and anger at the same time I punched the mirror with the side of my fist, then pressed my palm against the sharp fragments of glass. The shards penetrated the flesh; my blood trickled onto the shag carpet, permanently staining it.

I simply shoved my hand into my pocket and stormed out of the apartment. Down on the street people didn't give me a second glance. No one seemed to realize the singer of a popular band was shoving past him or her, while he bitching under his breath.

Somehow my feet found their way to the NG recording Studio. It was as always. Mr. K was starling random people with his gun, Fujisaki was wondering what was with me now, and Hiro was tuning his guitar, for perhaps the millionth time.

Practice differed somewhat from natural. Everyone seemed to be concentrating hard, instead of goofing off. Even Mr. K began to calm down slightly.

But he seemed agitated as well, when we finished playing he freaked out at us because we apparently had lost out 'goofballness, which we 'suck' without.'

Also practice lasted longer than ever, but son it ended. Every one left and I sat staring at Hiro as he fiddled with some of the cords connected to his guitar. "Hiro-Kun." I said softly, speaking to him for the first time since that morning.

He didn't look at me. I stood and stalked over to my best friend, grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at me. Like only I could I yelled. "What's wrong with you? First you say you love me, now you act like a total bastard! That's not you! Hiro...please." Hiro was crying.

His shoulders lifted and fell and he sobbed softly. "Hiro." I whispered, placing my hand to his cheek. "I guess...I love you too." I kissed him deeply then pulled my face away, blushing heavily.

The tears slowed then stopped, and Hiro smiled, "Is that a real smile Hiro?" I asked, pressing my forehead to his.

"Hai, Shuichi, it is a real smile. From now on all my smiles will be real smiles, because now, I have you."

Now I was smiling. Everyone would be happy now. Tohmas' little obsession with Yuki would be satisfied, I would have the happy love I've wanted my whole life, Hiro will have me.

No more tears will have to fall from my eyes; my heart will no longer have to ache. Everything will be okay with me from now on. Yes, it will.

A/N happy sigh Oh how I love this pairing. If Mel-Chan hadn't told me to write a sequel/second chapter this story would have depressed me so much :( But it's okay, because it's all happy now!


End file.
